


Mischief

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of NHL Babies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a really long fic for another fandom at the moment so there might be a little gap between some of my hockey fics right now but I'll get back to them soon!

Carter and Colton were lively kids. Even as toddlers the twins were consistently screaming and running around the house, playing in dirt and mud outside, always breaking things they shouldn’t be playing with. Brent was relieved when they finally hit the age of 5 and started kindergarten and were out of the house for awhile during weekdays. He finally could get house work done and work out without his noisy toddlers. Patrick even had said that kindergarten would help teach his boys how to be a little calmer at home since it helped with Evelyn.

It seems like it’s helping at first until one day when Brent picks them up from school and the two go running from the sandbox up to Brent and start tugging him towards the car in a rush to get home. It’s crazy because usually they never want to leave unless Brent starts threatening Duncs on them; they always listen to scary angry Duncs.

When they get home and Brent goes to grab Carter’s bag to empty though he pulls it out of his reach.

“Come on buddy I need your bag please.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no? I got to take out your lunch bag and check to make sure it’s clean.” By that he means ‘I hope you didn’t fill your bag with mud again’.

“I’ll clean it.” Carter says trying to walk past Seabs to the kitchen.

“No way buddy hand over your bag.” Seabs tells him. But Carter absolutely is refusing. Colton is even starting to look a little worried, like there both going to get in trouble for whatever Carter is hiding.

“Carter Seven Seabrook-Keith hand me your backpack before you regret it.” Seabs warns one more time. Carter makes a whiney sound but hands it over. Seabs opens it up to find nothing but when he unzips his lunch kit a frog greets him instead of some left over wrappers.

“Why is there a frog in your lunch?”

“We found him and he almost got stomped on by the big kids so Carter went inside and got his lunch box and put him inside.” Colton tells him.

“Okay whoever touched the frog needs to go wash their hands. Secondly we are not keeping the frog; I’m going to go let him out in the alley.”

“NO!” Carter shouts “I saved him you can’t kill him.”

“I’m not going to kill him. Trust me buddy he’ll be better outside. Plus he might not be safe.”

Carter grumps but goes stomping into the bathroom. Colton says he didn’t touch the frog so he comes out back with Brent to let him out.

“No more frogs got it?” He says as he releases there little friend out of the lunch kit. Colton nods.

“We named him Blackhawk.”

“That’s a very nice name buddy.” Seabs says ruffling his hair.

Later that night when Carter still seems grumpy Seabs comes over to where he’s coloring and hands him his jacket.

“Come on little man were going to the pet store.”

So Brent and Carter pile into his car while Duncs and Colton stay home. They look at all the smaller animals, agreeing a dog would be a gift when their older and more responsible, when Carter points out the reptiles. He makes up his mind quickly on a frog again, almost the exact same as the one from earlier.

“His name is Blackhawk Jr.” He says on the drive home. Seabs smiles, what has he gotten himself into now.

A week later he finds the frog underneath his bed when he goes to grab his game day shoes. Maybe a dog would have been safer.


End file.
